Exámenes Chunin
by BlackRose56143
Summary: Él daba la vida por ella, y ella por él. Era hora de enfrentarse a sus más grandes dificultades, mejorar el camino que sus padres construyeron, saber depender uno del otro... Ser un equipo.


**Créditos: Trama inspiradad en la obra de Masashi Kisimoto, de igual manera parte de los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia(s): Lenguaje vulgar y violencia moderadamente descrita/ utilizada. Términos japoneses.  
><strong>

**Publicación: Sólo aquí.**

**Notas: al final**

**_Disfruta a mi mente..._**

* * *

><p><em>Una intensa neblina cubría su vista. Con su compañero a hombros ya no le quedaba más que esperar la muerte.<em>

_Estaba agotada, herida y lo suficientemente vulnerable como para darse el lujo de decir sus últimas palabras; no le quedaba más que perder, su familia podrá soportar la pérdida, no tenía suficientes amigos como para que alguien arruinara su vida por la pérdida, básicamente era la única Uchiha invisible, común… ignorada._

_Sólo estaba huyendo por él, ¿qué le pasará cuando a ella la maten? Estaba inconsciente, había dado casi la vida por ella, y aún estaba luchando por recuperarla… ella sabía que lo hacía para seguirla protegiendo, y aunque lo negara le importaba demasiado a Bolt y Bolt le importaba demasiado a ella…_

_"¿Sa… Sarada?" susurró él, respirando un poco más y más. Dándole un pequeño pero agradable susto._

**Capítulo 1: Evaluando Consecuencias.**

Todo era tranquilidad y frescura, Konoha parecía estar muy contenta. Pobladores se habían levantado desde tempranas horas para despedir a los que serían futuros ninjas de un más alto rango... meros genin que iban a arriesgarse para probar su excelencia como protectores de la aldea.

Muchos estaban contentos por la idea… otros no tanto.

—Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso—dijo una mujer de cabellos rosas con lágrimas en los ojos y enorme sonrisa, mientras volvía a acomodar la chaqueta de su hija, que ella misma había desacomodado para hacer más tiempo.

—Eh, Sakura estoy aquí…

—¡Cállate! Que ya me había hecho la idea de que lo iba a decir.

—¿Perdón?

Sarada sonrió un tanto por el comportamiento de su madre, no tenía ninguna molestia en que sus padres hubieran estado con ella desde muy temprano hasta ya irse. Pero eso no significaba que fuera la persona más feliz del planeta.

Era tedioso pensar que estará con Bolt por un buen rato: su actitud de "no me importa", su constante euforia y odio a aquello que no sea como él quiere le fastidiaba a tampoco se podría decir que ella era la persona más controlada del planeta, después de todo fue criada por mujeres donde la palabra "paciencia" no venía en el vocabulario.

Pero ya faltaban pocos minutos para la retirada de los equipos, pronto abordarían a Kirigakure. Algo un tanto peligroso, considerando la historia de aquella aldea.

Sarada dio una última despedida a sus padres. Regresaría con el rango de chunin por ellos.

—¡Favor de anexarse con sus equipos!—gritó una señorita, tratando de mantener cierto orden.

Una niña, de apariencia enternecedora, se aproximó a Sarada. Mostraba con orgullo su reluciente banda ninja.

— ¡Hey!, Himawari, no deberías presumir así… capaz que un jonin te desafía ¿no crees?— dijo divertida Sarada, saludando a la muy reciente genin. Tan solo había pasado unos días desde que ella salió del edificio con sus muy buenas noticias.

Una cálida despedida se hizo presente además de un "buena suerte". Pero antes de ya irse…

—Sarada-san, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—¡Por supuesto!— A decir verdad no era de extrañarse que ambas tuvieran una relación tan cercana. Constantes encuentros amistosos entre sus padres hacía que Sarada se volviera más cercana a la pequeña.

—¿Puedes cuidar a el tonto de mi hermano por mí?

—Con todo gusto…— mentía.

—¡Pero promételo por favor!— reclamó alzando el meñique, Sarada comprendió y lo entrelazó.

"_Es una promesa"_

* * *

><p>Eran tres navíos, cada uno con alrededor de veinte ninjas, quizá menos. Pero eso sí, todos demasiado jóvenes a cómo era antes.<p>

No hacía más que ver el movimiento del barco que extrañamente no le mareaba ni un poco.

_Muy jóvenes._

Juraría que hasta sus padres habían hecho su primera prueba a más edad, doce años era demasiado temprano para tan siquiera pensar en ello.

Debía admitir que sobresalía como ninja, pero aún no creía estar lista. Casi se cae de la sorpesa cuando se entera que fue puesta como una buena candidata para realizar los exámenes, y debía admitir que nunca tuvo más inseguridad.

Incluso se sintió mucho peor que cuando el mismo Hokage le asignó equipo con Bolt.

Entonces… ¿por qué había aceptado?

Muy fácil, por su padre. Aquel hombre que ella misma lo consideraba muy molesto, era demasiado estorbo soportar sus ausencias. Y aún así nunca llegó a odiarlo, al contrario.

Amaba a su padre mucho más de lo que una hija normal, saber las razones de por qué prácticamente no podía ser alguien "común" le hacía apreciarlo, lo admiraba. Era como esa frase muy dicha en la academia: "_Cuando sea grande quiero ser como mi papá"_

**Y ahora era su turno de enorgullecerlo a él, que incluso la pueda tratar como igual. **

Justamente por eso se había esforzado muchísimo, por eso mismo aceptó la idea de que su propia madre fuera su instructora, por eso tantas sesiones de entrenamiento extra con Kakashi, por eso tantas muestras de nuevos jutsus cada vez que su progenitor volvía de quién sabe qué lugar nuevo.

Por eso tantas sonrisas paternales que ella tanto adoraba. Sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de ser una Uchiha hecha y derecha… aunque tenía un único problema con eso.

"_Quizá nunca puedas obtener el sharigan…"_

—¿Cómo te fue con Hokage-sama?—comenzó un Nara con su típica actitud de pereza-demasiada pereza- iba a ser un trayecto largo, necesitaba hacer un poco de conversación.

Bolt soltó un muy extenso suspiro.

—No me despedí de él, dijo que irá para presenciar la última prueba de los exámenes.

Y allí estaba Bolt, el chico que más se acercaba a comprenderla, pero estaba muy lejos de ser como ella. El más **molesto** del planeta.

—Ya veo—un pequeño y relajado Inusuka dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó a Sarada, hacienda que muchos le prestaran atención, incluyendo Bolt.

—¿Ah?...

—¿Sasuke-sama sí fue?

—Eh, sí. Oto-san* llegó ayer en la noche.

—Oh, bueno— Nara se percató de la extrañeza en el rostro de Bolt.

—¿Que acaso no viste a tu propio "tío"?

Así es, muy a pesar de la incomodidad de Sasuke por ser llamado así, aceptó la forma con el que lo llamaban los hijos de su mejor amigo. Para cómica tristeza de Naruto esto no era recíproco, la hija de Sasuke era demasiado respetuosa y siempre le atribuía el término de Hokage-sama, aunque Naruto aún parece esforzarse demasiado por que la cosa cambie.

—No, pero Sakura sensei* me mandó un mensaje de su parte…—Sarada hizo una mueca.

—Agh, no llames así a mi mamá. Se siente muy extraño que ella nos haya entrenado...

—¡Ja! Bueno al menos sabes cómo me siento— el ánimo de Bolt fue como un golpe al corazón.

Más que nada odiaba la extrañeza con la que su compañero se desenvolvía. La confundía demasiado, estaba muy cómoda cuando se portaba pasivo, sin hablarle; pero sin embargo le encantaba formar parte de una discusión cuando éste pasaba a ser un poco más desmedido.

—Lo tuyo es muy diferente, tu padre es el H-O-K-A-G-E

—¿Y? al menos no me pone pomadita cuando me raspo…— dijo con su característica burla, soltando carcajadas justo después. Enrojeciendo completamente a la Uchiha.

¡BUM!

Un golpe que casi y lo mandaba al agua.

* * *

><p><strong>*Oka-san significa madre, Oto-san: padre. Los horíficos "san" son de respeto, al igual que "sama". <strong>

***Sensei se alude a profesor o maestro. **

_**Se aceptan críticas, preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias :D **_

_**INFORMACIÓN DE AUTORA:**_

_**¡Hola! soy yo de nuevo para quienes me conozcan. Y para los que no... pues soy una autora muy ¿reciente?, llevo un buen rato en Fanfiction pero realmente no llevo muchas historias que digamos: la prepa me está destrozando. Por eso para los que le ven provecho a ésta, advierto de una ves que no seré tan frecuente. **_

_**Me refiero a que sí subiré de la manera más constante que pueda, pero tardarán un poco :S tengo otra historia en progreso así que creo que esto terminará siendo un caos, nah, a ver que dice el destino jeje.**_

_**DE LA HISTORIA:  
><strong>_

_**chan, Chan!, CHAN!, ¡somos cannon señores!... aún sigo xD **_

_**Bueno pues debido a al emoción por todo esto, mi mente furuló esta historia que se va a enfocar en los hijos de los que fueron nuestros protagonitas de NARUTO, más específica: Bolt y Sarada.**_

_**Con esto pretendo dar una imagen de cómo serían ellos, si segurán los "pasos" de sus padres o harán algo totalmete diferente, o mi pregunta favorita: ¿Acaso estarán a salvo?, digo, hablamos de los hijos de los ninjas más destacados de todo el mundo de NARUTO, por no mencionar que en el camino se ganaron muchos, pero muchos enemigos. ¡Estoy demaciado emocionada por todo esto!, esta historia de basa en la que tenía prevista originalmente, pero va a ser muy distinta ya que esta perpectiva de familia es totalmente diferente a la que ya tenía, está incluso mejor :D **_

_**Ahora con lo del primer capítulo: Sí, se trató más de lo que era todo a vista de Sarada, pero como ya dije: la historia también se enfoca en Bolt, por lo cual más tarde les aseguro que veremos cómo se desarrolla Bolt en todo esto.**_

_**Creo que eso sería todo :) **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
